


[M4F] Damn, I Forgot A Boombox

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Mdom, I Missed You, Kissing, L-Bombs, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, Sit On This Dick, Sweet, bfe, good girl, script offer, surprise, very cuddly, you're beautiful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: Your long-distance girlfriend thinks it'll still be weeks before you can afford to come see her. Well, what she doesn't know is that tonight, you're going to surprise her. How? By throwing a pebble at her window, of course, just like in those cheesy rom-coms she loves.Tonight is going to be a whirlwind of romance, love, snuggles... and maybe more.Finally, what you've missed for so long is in the palm of your hand.
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] Damn, I Forgot A Boombox

**Author's Note:**

> This script is all about being sweet and mushy, missing your girlfriend and surprising her one night.
> 
> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see just one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - mere suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using the suggested sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWABackstage/comments/h02qhk/can_yall_share_tips_for_believable_simulated_sexy/ftjtqwv?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3

(You could filter the following to sound like you're on the phone)  
(phone ringing; pick up)

Mmm, hey baby, how was your day?

Aw, honey, I'm sorry to hear that. And by the way, I'm sorry, again, about not calling you last night. There was some stuff up in the air I had to deal with.

My day was fine, busy, exhausting. It's nice just finishing a hard day with the sound of your voice. Mm, I know. Well, someday... Sometime soon, maybe in a few weeks, one of us will be able to visit the other, and truly finish each other.....'s days off. [cheeky laugh]

Anyway, what are you up to? You at home?

Aw, good. You already cuddled up in bed?

Aww, I can just see you now... Just tucked in, lying on your side, big smile talking to me...

Oi! It's not *my* fault if I'm psychic! It was just a *very* good guess, sweetheart. I mean, what else could you possibly be doing?

(pebble hitting the listener's window)

Oh shit, what was that?

Somebody knocked on your window... by throwing a pebble. Like some fuckin' rom-com?

[teasingly] You got some secret admirers to tell me about?

It was probably just a tree or the wind or something. But hey, you should go ahead and try to live out that Romeo and Juliet balcony scene fantasy.

Go on, I can hear that you're still nervous. You're gonna stay paranoid if you don't just check quickly. You can do it. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about. 

No menacing secret admirers.

(window opening, night ambiance)

(if you're using phone effects, hang up noise and stop phone filter - the listener is hearing you from her own window. you're out on the street. so, you might be calling out to her rather than just talking)

Well... I don't think I qualify as secret anyways. [chuckles]

Well hey there, beautiful! What a surprise, huh?

No, no, stay on your balcony - let's just savor in this deliciously cliché scene. 

Hmm... what's the guy supposed to say? Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair? It is the East, and Juliet is the Sun? Damn, I forgot to bring a boombox...

No, really, stay there. I don't want you to have to go all the way downstairs just to let me in.

[chuckles] Ha, don't worry. I'm coming up to you.

(sounds of rustling/wall climbing)  
[grunt accordingly as if you were climbing up a wall]

(go back to normal voice - you're in the room with the listener now)

Hey, love. [shy chuckle] I missed you a lot.

Haha, yeah, I know, I said maybe in a couple of weeks, but I just couldn't wait any longer to see your smile.

And I couldn't wait any longer to hold you.

My arms just feel complete when you're in them, baby.

[kiss]

God, I've missed these lips... So, so much...

[more kisses]

I'm gonna just take a wild guess here... that you've had enough of the wooing and softness for right now, and that you're in need of *other* things, as I am...

You are? Mm, good... Because we both talk a big game while we're on the phone together, and I've been desperate to get my hands on you, to act out all those promises I've made... to do the things to you I've been aching to for too long...

Like to take you and throw you down onto this bed...   
[grunt/noise of throwing the listener on the bed]

Oh man, that little squeal was too cute...

…And to get on top and lean into you... Mm..

…and give you a *real* kiss.

[passionate kissing]

Not just on your lips, [kiss, chuckle] even though they're so temptingly soft...

But down [kiss] your neck... [kisses]

Maybe even up to your ear... [kisses]

Nibbling, sucking at your earlobes [nibble/suck] just the way you love...

Mm, I felt that shiver going through your body..

Will I continue, baby?

Yeah? Mm, good.

I know you like it when I [kiss] describe how I'd kiss down your body... [kisses]

But hey... [kiss] it's not fair that you're all comfy in your pajamas, and here I am, so terribly clothed... you think we should do something about that?

Yeah? [kiss] Good girl. Go on, take off my belt while I take off my t-shirt.

(stripping/belt unbuckling/zipper etc)

Hmm, that's a lot better. You're in just that sexy little nightgown, I'm just in my underwear... I think that's an appropriate level of clothedness for both of us. Well, [chuckle] for now.

[passionate kissing, with moans etc] 

Mm, you're already rocking your body up to meet mine - you really want this, don't you? You really want *me*, don't you?

[more kissing]

I don't mind. [kiss, chuckle] As you can tell. [kiss] You like seeing how hard you've already got me? [kiss] That's all you, baby.

I don't think I'm alone in that, though... Lemme just check... [gasp/chuckle] Woah, no *panties*? Mm, I was right, you're already wet *too*. I've got you all hot and bothered for me, don't I? 

Mm, good... that's how I like you, baby. Already ready for me... But I want to savor you. I want to take my time.

Lie back on the bed. I want to... no, I *need* to taste you... may I?

Mm, good, just lift up that nightgown for me... here, lift your ass, I'll put a pillow beneath you. I want you to be comfortable, baby.

There you go. Good girl. Now, open those legs for me.

Fuck, angel... what a sight. I've missed this pussy so much. [lick] Mm, even sweeter than I remember...

[licking/sucking/etc, cunnilingus improv - suggested phrases you could use:]  
[God, you're so beautiful... You taste so good... I love how you moan for me... Yes, grind yourself against my tongue... Take it...]

You want my fingers inside you, baby?

Mm, I'd love to give them to you... but there's one more thing I've really missed.

Oh, babygirl, you're so eager. The way you're just bucking your hips into the air, just desperate for *any* touch at all...

Hmm. Let me tell you what I've missed so badly.

[whisper] I've missed the sound of you, begging. 

Can you do that for me, baby? Will you beg for my fingers?

... God, yes. Just ask me one more time... that sound is just beautiful.

Mm, good girl. So polite, asking me so nicely... Okay, take them. Take my fingers just slowly, achingly entering your gorgeous pussy.

God, that moan... You want my mouth back on you, princess?

Good girl. Your wish is my command. [more cunnilingus improv]

I bet it'd feel so good if I just... [gasp/chuckle] mm, just curl my fingers like that, while I suck on that clit...

Fuck, what an *effect* that had on you...!

You gonna cum for me, baby? You want to cum on my tongue, while my fingers fuck that perfect spot? Yeah?

Then do it. [more licking/sucking/etc interspersed] I want it. I want your orgasm. I want it. I need it. Cum on my tongue.

Oh, God, yes....... [more licking] ....*good* *girl*... Keep cumming, baby. You're so sexy when you cum. Mm...

Let me just give you a moment to get your breath back... while I taste the rest of that sweet cum...

You're such a good girl... You came so good for me, didn't you?

Aw, that wordless, helpless little nod... you're so cute.

I need to be inside you, baby. I want to make you cum again, on my cock this time.

Are you ready? Yeah? God, that *enthusiasm*... it makes me even fucking harder. Go on, baby, take off my underwear...

Let me just sit up... Yes, baby, I want you to come and sit on this dick. I want to look into your eyes, kiss your neck, as you ride me, as I fuck you...

[chuckle] If that's okay with you, of course...

[passionate kiss] Mm, that's what I thought...

Okay, princess, just ease yourself down onto me... *That's* it, *good* girl... Fuck, yes...

[growls:] *God*, you feel so fucking good around me. I love this pussy so much, still soaking wet for me... Just stay there for a second, let me feel all of you... [kiss]

You're beautiful, honey.

Are you ready for me, baby? Yeah? You ready for me to fuck you?

Because, honestly, I really don't know how much longer I can remain so gentle... this cunt just feels too good... I'm fucking hungry for you, baby.

Good girl. I knew you'd be able to handle it. So good for me, ready to take this cock...

[start fucking, with plenty of kisses interspersed; fucking improv and/or suggested phrases:  
[Fucking hell, baby... You're so tight... Still so eager for me... Let me just grab those hips and pull you back onto me... Sink my nails into the flesh of that ass and fuck you even harder... My babygirl... So good, so good taking all of my cock... I love you... You're beautiful... I missed you so much... I've been fucking dreaming of this... dreaming of fucking this gorgeous pussy... Such a perfect fit for me...]

Oh, honey, I know that noise... The way your breath just hitched like that... Mm, just like that... You're gonna cum soon, aren't you?

Mm, wait for me. I'm getting close too. I want us to cum together. But first, I need to hear that beautiful voice begging me again.

Go on. Beg me. Beg to cum... beg me to fill you up... Beg, baby. I know you can do better than that.

Fuck. Fuck, babygirl... I'm getting so close...

Okay, princess, let's cum together... let's cum... I'm going to - I'm going to - Yes, baby, cum for me, just like that, I - 

[cumming improv - plenty of swearing, moans/groans/growls, maybe the odd l-bomb]

...

[panting, afterglow]

Holy. Shit. Yeah, baby, just collapse on top of me... Let me just hold you.

You're beautiful.

That was...amazing.

All this time, *that's* what I've been dreaming of, and more.

You're gorgeous.

[short little kiss]

Haha, I know you love it when I give you a little kiss on the head, you sweet thing.

And when I play with your hair... Mm. Such a sweet girl. All mine.

[more kissing] 

I could just lie down with you like this, forever. 

You're heavenly.


End file.
